Sail Her, Don't Sink Her
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Lenalee is quite a busy person, but Allen will always make sure that she has time for him. Allen/Lenalee.


**Title:** Sail Her, Don't Sink Her

**Synopsis:** Lenalee is quite a busy person, but Allen will always make sure that she has time for him. Allen/Lenalee.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: Honestly, I'm sort of surprised that this got written. I never thought that it would. Originally it was Lavi/Lenalee, by the way. I don't know how it sort of got turned over to Allen… Probably it was when Bookman came in. Ah~. I just killed Bookman off in one of my chapter fics… So sad… Anyways, read! Relax! And if you're a wonderful person who will be going to heaven, review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM, because if I did, there would be more Reever.

"_You are not some saint who's above giving someone a stroll through the flowers. You've got so much more to dream of. Oh girl, sail her don't sink her this time._"

-'Girl Sailor' by The Shins

Running through the halls with a pile of material for Johnny to repair uniforms with, Lenalee was stopped by Reever. "Lenalee, I need those papers from that last mission you were on pronto." She nodded and added it to her mental to do list.

Finally making it to Johnny, she deposited the fabric, but was cornered by Bookman. "Lenalee, I need a book from the library. If you're not busy, could you get it for me?" Since of course, she wasn't too busy to help Bookman out, she nodded and headed to the library, making a pit stop at Reever's desk on the way there to drop of the forms he wanted.

She got to the library and grabbed the book, but was, yet again, stopped by someone looking for her to run errands for him. It wasn't that she minded being nice; these people were her family. And she knew that all of these people were just as busy as she was, but sometimes it was still hard to believe that they were really so lazy that they couldn't go and pick up a book by themselves.

Still, she did these errands anyway, because they were all for people who she cared about. Even if it meant that she got no free time, she would continue to help, because she wanted nothing more than to please those who she adored.

"Lenalee, the coffee is cold." Is what her brother told her when she was finally done doing other people's work along with her own and was just about to spend some well-deserved free time for the first time in days. "Can you please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top possibly get some more for your loving brother who would die for you without a second thought?"

All smiles, she nodded. "Of course, brother." Telling herself that what she wanted to do could wait until the science department were all served their beverages of choice, she set off to go brew some more coffee, a skill that she had gotten quite good at in the past few years.

And of course, on her way to the kitchen, she ran into three people who begged her for other favors.

"Lenalee!" Howard Link said in a stern voice. "I'm glad I ran into you. I need you to run some papers to the North American Branch from the Ark, could you do that for me?" Of course, she nodded and he handed her a huge stack of papers, each addressed to a different person in the branch. "Make sure that everyone gets their own; if they don't the results could be chaotic."

Carrying the stack of papers to the kitchen, she was run into, literally, by Timothy, and dropped her papers. As the two of them picked them up, she was now assigned the job of teaching Timothy some vocabulary that afternoon, because his teachers just weren't helping him understand it.

When she was on her way once again, Kanda, who needed a sparring partner, then cornered her, saying that since Walker was nowhere to be found, she needed to take the job. Without hesitation, she agreed. Just after she did everything else that was now on her agenda. A few bruises wouldn't make her eventual alone time any worse, would they?

Sighing, she finally made it to the kitchen, deposited the papers on a table and before Jerry could ask her for any favors, got to work on making the science department's coffee. It would be a long day, and now there was no time to waste.

To have enough for everyone, she usually needed three pots of regular coffee, two of decaf and…

BANG.

Behind her a large tin can rolled across the floor and chasing after it an alarming speed was Allen, a bit of a red smudge on the side of his face. He dived, and jumped on top of the can, but the impact did not have the desired effect. The can sprung a leak and a red liquid came out of it, spreading across the floor. "Oh damn."

"I'll help you, Allen!" Abandoning her coffee making adventures, she grabbed a towel off of the counter and started helping him mop up the mess.

Allen put a hand on hers, stopping her. "Don't worry about it Lenalee; I made the mess so I ought to clean it up." Slowly, waiting for him to ask her to do it for him, Lenalee got up, but Allen just grabbed the towel and began to scrub the floor. And though he mostly just spread the mess around instead of actually mopping it up, it made Lenalee smile to see that someone in the Order could actually do something without her help. "What brings you in here, Lenalee?" He asked as he scrubbed harder.

"I'm making coffee for the science department." She measured a cup of beans out of a bag and set them aside before doing the same a few more times. Allen giggled and Lenalee turned around. The bottom of his pants was now soaked red. "What's so funny, Allen?"

"Oh nothing," He looked up from his mess and smiled at her, looking like a puppy. "It's just that you're always doing things for the science department."

"I like to." She looked back at the beans, but didn't do anything with them. "That's why I do it."

Allen laughed again, but it wasn't mocking or anything. It was joyful. "I don't doubt that; I would just want a little time to do the other things that I like every once in a while."

"I do things that I-"

"I mean, running to the North American Branch, teaching vocabulary and sparring are all great, but are they really what you want to do?" Allen had given up on his scrubbing, seeing the great red mess that he had created, and opted to sit Indian style on the floor, staring at Lenalee with his head cocked to one side

Lenalee looked over at him, and though she was angry, she thought that he was incredibly cute when he looked like that. "I do those things because I want to… I like to help."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to devote your life to it." Lenalee turned away. "Hey, Lenalee?"

"What?"

"Wanna go for a walk with me? There are some gardens outside that I think-"

"I can't." But she wanted to. "I have a lot to do."

Allen stood up and wiped his pants, noticing the red stains that would probably never wash out. "Can't it wait for just a bit?"

"There are people who are depending on-"

He walked over to her and held her; she smiled. "I think that maybe those other things could wait until you give me my favor."

The science department all fell asleep at their desks from lack of caffeine, the North American branch called and yelled at Howard Link for neglecting to pass out the schedules for their next meeting, Timothy failed his vocabulary test and Kanda got the crap kicked out of him by Bookman, but Lenalee, however, got to walk through the flowers with the boy that she liked.

That was one favor to herself that she was glad she did.

_Fin_


End file.
